


Are you positive sir?

by Smolsized



Series: Stop in the name of love....and also because you just ran a red light. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Christmas, Deputy Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Professor Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Stiles finally gets payback (well sort of)





	Are you positive sir?

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to start off by saying thank you to my friend Joshua (who doesn't have a03 though I tell him all the time to get one) because without him I probably wouldn't be publishing this today, he helped me come up with deadlines for all of my drafts.
> 
> Second off, all of my stories are not beta read so corrections are greatly appreciated.
> 
> And lastly, I debated with myself deeply when tagging this story and in the end I didn't tag a very important source of the plot because it would have ruined the surprise (if my inability to be subtle didn't already give it away) but I also know that this kind of thing makes a lot of people uncomfortable so if you're not a very open minded person please check the end note 
> 
> ~gail

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything, Stiles?" Derek questions for what Stiles believes is the fifth time within the eight minutes spent in Derek's car. "Yes, oh my god Derek if you don't start the car already." groans Stiles. Derek only rolls his eyes but starts the car up anyway. Automatically, Stiles reaches for the radio before turning the dial up. He sinks into the leather seats contently while humming along.

Most of the car ride is spent with the couple arguing over little things and playing a few games of eyespy before they both become bored. "Ugh why do your parents live so far, I have to pee." Stiles complains from his seat while giving a wiggle of his hips to express how bad he has to go. Derek once again rolls his eyes, "They stay five hours away, Stiles." Derek states gruffly. "We're stopping at the next rest stop." exclaims Stiles as he crosses his arms over his chest. Derek only gives a huff of air, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Stiles narrows his eyes drawing out a sigh from Derek.

"I said you just went forty-five minutes ago." he grumbles flicking on his blinker before switching lanes.

"And I have to go again." Stiles responds only receiving a shake of the head from his fiancé.

As they near the rest stop Stiles grows nervous and begins to figet with the zipper of his hoodie. "I guess I'll grab some snacks while you go to the bathroom, don't be long." Derek warns earning an eye roll from Stiles. "Yes mother." the other man teases. When Derek parks the car, Stiles wastes no time in clambering out of the car and hauling off to the mens restroom. Once inside he shuts the door and presses his back against it for a second.

His hands quickly and hastily  dig into his pocket to retrieve his phone before he's opening his messages.

_**Stiles: are you ready?** _

_???: Yes Stiles, stop worrying everything is in place._

**_Stiles: I'm not worrying, just checking_** ** _in on things_**.

_???: Everything is in place, I'm just waiting for you guys now_

_**Stiles: Are you sure this is a good way to tell him? :(** _

_???: Stiles, if you flake out on me after weeks of planning this shit I'll probably kill you._

_**Stiles: Harsh :((( I gtg** _

After pressing send the man pockets his phone before making his way to a stall because he really did have to pee.

-

Once he and Derek are both settled back in the car and on their way to Los Angeles again Stiles can feel his worries wash away. He reaches for the bag of snacks Derek picked out before grimacing. "Trail mix? Really." He questions rhetorically earning an eyeroll from Derek. Never the less Stiles does crack open the package and begins to eat a fair share of it. "I got you a coffee too." Derek grumbles and Stiles eyes immediately fall to the cup holders.

"Oh thanks, I'll save it for later or else we'll be stopping again in another hour or so." he half lies, he already had a cup this morning and knew he shouldn't drink more than one cup because of—reasons.

Derek doesn't seem to bat an eye at Stiles' strange behavior, having already dealt with it all week. He tallys it up to be Christmas gitters. The couple had spent Christmas eve with Stiles' father, seeing as he works Christmas day, and were now driving down to Los Angeles to spend Christmas with the very large Hale family. For the past week in a half Stiles has been cranky and nearly intolerable but refuses to tell Derek what's wrong, so Derek leaves it alone. "I can't wait to taste your mom's peach pie." Stiles groans from his seat, Derek nods in agreement.

"You know, one of these days I'm so going to get that recipe from her." Stiles states confidently watching as they past the 'Welcom to Blossom Bay!' sign. Derek snorts, "Laura's been trying to get it since she was sixteen, so good luck with that." Derek says flicking on his blinker. "Pfft it'll be a piece of cake, or in my case, a piece of pie. She adores me anyway, I'm her favorite in-law." Stiles responds, self assuringly. Though they aren't married yet, still hearing Stiles refer to himself as an in-law makes Derek's heart thunder happily against his ribcage. "Mhm." Derek hums in reply. Stiles narrows his eyes at his fiancé.

"What do you mean _mhm_?" he questions with a glare. "I just said mhm, there's nothing bad or good abou-" "Are you saying that your mother doesn't like me!" Stiles squeaks out making Derek's eyes widen as he turns to look at his fiancé with a look of _are we really about to do this._ "Stiles, what the actual fuck?" Derek says slowly as he eyes his fiancé cautiously. "I--just---the road--look at the road." Stiles deflects casting his gaze else where. Derek opens his mouth to say more on the topic but the sounds of a cruisers sirens stop him and when he looks up into his review mirror he sees it's directed at him.

_Fuck._

With an annoyed huff he pulls over and patiently waits for the deputy. To his surprise his sister in law Lydia Hale is knocking on his window. With a sigh he rolls his eyes and the window down. "Hey Der, hi Stiles, how's it going?" Lydia smile looks more like a smirk but Derek doesn't comment on it. "We've been good, how about you and Laura?' Derek questions in turn. "We've been great, you on your way to your parents house?" she raises an eyebrow as she sets her hands on her utility belt. "Yeah." Derek nods tapping his finger against the steeling wheel with his eyes trained on Lydia as he tries to read her, something tells him that she didn't stop him just to chit chat.

He's so focused on trying to read Lydia's body language that he doesn't notice Stiles reaching into his hoodie pocket. Almost as if she can see how anxious Derek is feeling, the woman sighs before speaking. "Well, the reason I pulled you over is because you have a child in the car with no car seat." She tsks shaking her head and what? Derek looks behind his seat clearly confused because when did they have a kid? "Lydia, I don't have a kid in my car, what are you talking about?" He questions.

Lydia's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she checks the backseat while asking 'you don't?' Derek only replies with a 'No.' as he watches her intensely. She turns to him, "Are you sure?" she says and okay Derek's had enough of these games. "Are you positive about this?" The redheaded devil says again with the hint of a grin. Derek turns to Stiles with his eyebrows pulling together in anger, who has been oldly quiet this whole time. Derek's ready to ask him for help when his eyes land on what he's holding up.

A pregnancy test.

That reads positive.

Derek's mouth slowly drops open into an 'O' form as he stares. And then he laughs. He laughs so hard that his face begins to turn a light shade of red. Lydia and Stiles share an anxious look over the man's head unsure of how he's coping with it. Until he finally stops and looks Stiles in the face. "The mood swings, the lack of coffee and the weird cravings all make sense now." He sounds astonished as he rest his head on the steering wheel.

"So are you....happy?" Stiles says slowly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Derek lets out a chocked laugh before sitting up and basically launching himself across the center console, as much has his seatbelt would allow, to hug Stiles. Stiles meets him halfway with a relieved sigh. "So happy." Derek answers, grinning into Stiles shoulder. "We're going to be daddies!" Stiles exclaims happily.

_Bonus;_

Later on, when the couple have both reached the Hale real estate Derek can't keep his hands off of Stiles. Rather it's a hand to his lower back or a hand rubbing circles into the fabric of his hip. Derek doesn't let go even when they enter the foyer of the house. Not that Stiles is complaining. Both Derek and Stiles are both greeted by a grinning Talia who is holstering Cora's three year old daughter on her hip gracefully.

"Babies!" Talia squeals excitedly before placing a kiss to Derek's and then Stiles' cheek.

Derek is so out of it that he doesn't object to the whole 'babies' thing, like he always does. Stiles takes the weight of talking for them both. "Hi mom." he smiles warmly before greeting Jess in her arms. "Hi Unca Tiles, and Unca Derbear." She greets happily as she makes grabby hands for Stiles. Stiles immediately takes her without hesitation before peppering her face in kisses.

She giggles for a bit but soon demands to be let down so that she can terrorize the rest of the family. They all watch her leave with fondness.

"You're good with her." Talia states with a smile. "So, when are you two giving me grandchildren?" She raises an eyebrow at the two, with her smile twitching into a smirk. Stiles flushes looking down while biting down on his cheek. He and Derek had both agreed to announce it at dinner. Derek simply smirks himself, "You'll just have to wait and see." with that said, he steers his boyfriend away from his mother and towards the livingroom.

After presents are exchanged (Derek had to reluctantly leave Stiles' side to retrieve their gifts from the backseat of the camaro) the large family move on to the dinningroom. Stiles sits next to Derek and Cora, next to Cora is her husband Daniel and next to him is their daughter. Next to their daughter is their cousin Amy with her twin sons and husband, across from them is Laura and Lydia (who has finally made it after stopping at her and Laura's home after her shift to change.) who is sat next to Laura's cousin Jason and his girlfriend. At the head of the table is Talia and at the other end is Joseph Hale. Everyone's talking and laughing or eating.

"Stiles, here." Cora says passing him a flute of champagne but he shakes his head setting the glass down on the table. "I can't." he mumbles taking a bite of his mac n cheese, making Cora frown. "But you always drink with me on Christmas." Cora pouts because it's been their tradition for so long that she can't remember a Christmas they didn't do it. Every Christmas they would both get tipsy and then start some kind of banter before ending the night in snarky comments and witty jokes. "I can't this year." he shrugs before taking another bite.

"Why the hell not?" Cora cries looking pained.

"Because I'm pregnant." Stiles says and the room immediately goes silent.

Laura chokes on her drink while Talia shrieks with delight, Cora yells loud and happy next to Stiles and he can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mpreg and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> On another note, thank you to everyone who read this story (even with all it's errors, I know there are some) and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> ~gail


End file.
